


Angelic Pursuit

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to know what Castiel likes to do, which leads to sex between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from my best friend and inspired, albeit partially, by a conversation we had recently.

Dean leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees, hands dangling between his legs as he squinted into the sunlight filtering down through the trees. Despite the sunshine, the day was still cold and the year was slowly spinning down into October chill. He was glad that he'd brought his jacket and that it provided some warmth from the chill air surrounding him.

Far off in the environs of the park, he heard children screaming, feet pounding on the ground as they played on the swings and the slides. Dean smiled to himself, wistful for days gone past when he hadn't been able to do things like that himself. The life he'd led hadn't allowed time for playing in parks and in a way he missed the idea of what could have been. He also wished that Sam could have had a chance at a normal life too, of playing in parks with kids his own age when he'd been growing up. He blinked back to reality as a bird wheeled overhead, breaking into his thoughts with harsh cries and blotting out the sun for the briefest of instants.

He thought back again, to a time not so long ago, of when he'd been in a park with Castiel, when the angel had called all of humanity his Father's creations. He thought of how Castiel had inferred that all life was beautiful, and that he viewed humanity as works of art. Dean smiled to himself, wondering if Castiel viewed him in the same light, as a work of art to be admired. That Castiel loved him, Dean had no doubt. The angel showed Dean on a daily basis how much he did and obviously favored him over the rest of humanity. What Dean couldn't understand was why he did. He sighed and decided not to think about that and to just accept it for the good thing that it was.

He leant back on the bench, jacketed back pressing against the slightly damp woodwork behind him and found himself wondering just what Castiel did when he wasn't with him. He realized that he didn't actually know. He knew that Castiel was well aware of most things humanity did, even though he couldn't fully appreciate or understand it himself, never having experienced a lot of it first hand other than through observation. Dean realized then that he had no clue about anything that Castiel did or liked to do when he wasn't with him. He blinked and felt a little guilt gnawing away inside him, that he'd never once thought to ask Castiel that, not even after they'd started going serious in a steady relationship.

As if the mere thought of him brought Castiel to Dean's side, steady wing beats brought the angel next to Dean on the park bench. The hunter, already used to Castiel's sudden appearances by now, barely reacted. Instead he draped one arm automatically about the angel's shoulders, folding him into a one armed hug and feeling the soft brush of feathers as the angel folded his wings away. The hunter shivered beneath their gentle touch, loving the feel of their soft brush against his exposed scraps of skin.

Castuiel laid one hand upon Dean's jean clad knee, before he said - "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, voice as distracted as he felt right then.

As if picking up on this, Castiel tilted forward, catching Dean's distant gaze before tilting his head questioningly at him.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked, concern obvious in his eyes and softening his deep voice slightly. "You look as though you have something on your mind."

"I do, sweetheart," Dean said, musingly.

"Can I help?" Castiel asked, when Dean didn't expand on what he'd been thinking about.

"Are you happy, Cas?" Dean asked, suddenly, uncertain as to where to start and deciding that was as good place as any.

"Right now or generally?" Castiel questioned.

"About us," Dean clarified.

"Of course," Castiel said, without ever taking his eyes from Dean's. "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Dean shrugged with one shoulder, arm lifting slightly from where it rested around Castiel's slender frame. Castiel had been as direct as ever and Dean knew that he couldn't lie, even if he wanted to. The hunter had seen Castiel's attempts at lying and those attempts had been lousy.

"It seems we do everything I want to do," Dean said. "It's not fair. Isn't there anything you like doing?"

"I don't think angelic pursuits are suitable for humans, Dean," Castiel said, carefully. "I like flying, but you have no wings. I cannot expect you to do something without the proper equipment."

Dean laughed at that, finding it amusing that Castiel would consider his own wings as equipment. It sounded mundane and ordinary too Dean, when an angel's wings seemed the opposite to the hunter. Castiel watched him, ripe lips gently curving as he watched Dean laughing, The angel knew that the hunter rarely laughed these days, and decided the look was good on him, even though he wasn't quite sure why Dean was laughing in the first place.

"I don't like flying anyway, Cas," Dean admitted. "Why do you think I drive everywhere? Flying scares me. Never can get into a plane unless really necessary."

"I am not an aeroplane, Dean," Castiel replied.

"I know you're not, sweetheart," Dean said, as he pressed a kiss to Castiel's temple.

"I am safer than an aeroplane," Castiel continued.

"I'm sure you are. I always feel safer with you," Dean admitted, turning his face to the sky to avoid Castiel seeing his embarrassed expression. "Isn't there anything else you like doing?"

"I like sword fighting," Castiel said, with a gentle sound to his voice, as though he was embarrassed about revealing something about himself.

"Dude, you been holding out on me all this time? I can't imagine you enjoying sword fighting. You mean like fencing?" Dean asked, turning an amused grin onto his lover.

Castiel had a patient expression on his face and Dean could see a slight smile in his lover's eyes when the angel turned his face forward to watch children nearby.

"No, I mean with real swords. Flaming ones," Castiel said.

"Jeez, Cas, you fight with flaming swords?" Dean laughed, tilting his face to the sky again.

"I am an angel of the Lord, Dean. Sometimes I think you forget that and how much of a warrior I am. I told you once before to read Revelations, didn't I?" Castiel reminded him.

"Sure you did. Must have slipped my mind," Dean murmured, with a snort. "Anyway, flaming swords. Don't you get burnt?"

"No, Dean," Castiel replied, with a smile. "Never yet."

They fell silent and both had thoughts of flaming swords on their minds.

"You gonna teach me how to fight with a flaming sword, Cas?" Dean asked, suddenly, an anticipatory grin crossing his face at the thought.

Castiel leant away from him slightly and gave him a concerned frown.

"I don't think that's advisable, Dean. You may get hurt," he said, voice as cautious as his words.

"I won't. Besides, you're only teaching me how to fight with one. It's not like we're actually really battling or anything," Dean said. "Besides, I know you won't hurt me."

"No, that's true," Castiel said, quietly.

"So you gonna teach me? I wanna do something that you like for a change," Dean reminded him.

Castiel turned a calculating gaze onto his lover for a time, before he said - "As you wish."

"Oh, dude, you're awesome," Dean said, before pressing a kiss to Castiel's soft lips happily.

The angel chuffed out a laugh at that, hands raising to rest gently upon Dean's cheeks, cupping his face between warm pals as they kissed. The hunter lost himself into that kiss, mouths and tongues working against one another as the hunter crowded into his lover. Finally he drew away, breathless but he didn't relinquish his hold upon Castiel's body. Castiel dropped one hand to his lap and left one slender hand against Dean's cheek. The hunter tilted his face to kiss Castiel's palm, lips lingering against soft skin gently.

"When you gonna teach me then?" he asked finally, .

"Soon. You will know when it's time," Castiel said, with a smile. "And thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" Dean asked, in surprise.

"For taking an interest in me," Castiel said.

Dean smiled and nudged Castiel with one shoulder gently, buffeting his body affectionately with one outstretched palm.

"Dude, we're lovers. That's what lovers do," the hunter murmured.

Castiel remained silent, lips curving into a gentle smile of contentment.

~~~

It was almost a week later before Castiel came by the Winchesters motel room, requesting that Dean should come outside, immediately. Dean exchanged a glance with Sam, before doing as Castiel had asked, hands still wrapped in his towel from where he'd just had a shower. His bare upper body glistened with water and a faint trace of a soapy clean smell, while his hair still dripped upon his shoulders. His legs were covered by the familiar confines of his thickest jeans and his boots thunked against the hard ground outside.

Sam followed curiously when neither Dean nor Castiel offered up a protest that he shouldn't come. He stayed by the Impala, watching as Castiel stripped down to his pants and shoes, slender body looking frail and fragile in comparison to Dean's muscular frame. The elder Winchester grinned appreciatively, eyes travelling hungrily, lasciviously over his lover's slender body, enjoying the sight before he squawked in surprise when Castiel produced two flaming swords from seemingly nowhere.

"You wanted to learn," Castiel reminded him, when he caught Dean's surprised expression.

"I know, sweetheart, but I didn't realize it'd be so soon," Dean said, as he reached for the sword that Castiel handed him.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Sam asked, watching curiously from the sidelines.

"It's safe. I'm here," Castiel insisted, a dark undertone pinning his words to the air.

"What he said. He wouldn't hurt me," Dean assured his brother.

"I know he wouldn't, but what if there's an accident?" Sam asked.

"There will be no accident," Castiel insisted, yet still he raised one hand and dimmed the flames on Dean's sword nonetheless.

"Hey, no fair," Dean said, with a little pout of disapproval.

His pout disappeared when Castiel dimmed the flames on his own sword to match Dean's and raised the blade.

"I do not wish to hurt you," Castiel assured him.

"Dude, that would be sweet if you weren't brandishing a sword in my face," the elder Winchester chuckled, as he mimicked Castiel's movements.

Sam shook his head, but continued watching as the angel taught Dean how to block and parry, how to thrust, how to manipulate the flaming blade in mid air. Their bodies clashed and met time and time again and Dean pecked kisses upon the end of Castiel's nose and upon his soft mouth periodically. Castiel smiled every time and pecked a few kisses upon Dean's mouth in turn.

Sam wondered just how much of the situation was an exercise in learning angelic fighting skills and how much was perhaps a mating ritual. His thoughts leant further towards the latter, when Dean and Castiel spent more time looking for ways to rain kisses upon exposed parts of their torsos in amongst thrusts and parries of their flaming blades. By the mirroring hungry looks in their eyes, Sam felt as though he were intruding upon something private, something best left to the lovers, He slipped away unnoticed, heading to the front of the motel and across the road, to seek sanctuary in the warmth of a nearby diner in the hopes of catching some food and a break from angelic mating rituals.

Outside and across the road, Dean was too caught up in the flash of fire and blade to notice the disappearance of his brother. He thrust and parried, looking for an opening to steal a kiss from Castiel, crowding into him and finally giving up all pretences of trying to learn by dropping his blade to the ground in defeat.

"I fold," he said, stolen of breath as his hands raised into the air. "You win."

"Not yet, I haven't," Castiel replied, as he dropped his own sword and pressed up against Dean., slamming against the wall behind him. "Now, I won."

He leant in, hips trapping the hunter against the wall and turning him into a willing prisoner, as his mouth locked tight against Dean's. The hunter could feel the angel's erection against his thigh and arousal poured through his body at the contact.

Dean gave a short sharp bark of surprise when Castiel pulled away and turned him roughly around to face the wall, hands grappling blindly to remove his jeans from his sturdy hips. Dean fumbled and tried to help him as best as he could, breathing harsh and catching in his chest. Finally the thick material fell away and Castiel ripped them free from his ankles, tossing the trashed material away. He pressed his knee between Dean's thighs, making the hunter spread his kegs wider as his breath came hard and fast upon the nape of the hunter's neck. H remained silent, so silent Dean could hear the sound of his zipper being pulled on his dark pants.

Dena waited with baited breath, and felt Castiel's slender hand press between the cheeks of his ass roughly. The hunter closed his eyes, lips parted and cried out eventually when he felt the angel breach him, finger slick with lube that had been manifested from some angelic realm. He surged back, fucking himself eagerly onto Castiel's questing hand, dick bobbing between his legs, and curling heavily up towards his abdomen.

Finally Castiel's hand fell away, soon replaced by the throbbing thickness of his cock sliding easily into Dean's ass, penetrating him roughly with one push. Dean surged back again, yelling out Castiel's name as his lover filled him with tight heat and his thick shaft. Castiel leant in, and pecked a kiss upon Dean's exposed cheek, dick tight and still inside his lover.

"You will make a good warrior of God, Dean. You are a worthy opponent. You are worthy of me," he grated out, before he started thrusting harshly inside Dean, hips slapping heavily against Dean's.

Dean let Castiel set the pace, desire coursing through him as the angel reached round and wrapped fingers around his aching cock, jerking him off in time with his savage thrusts. Dean felt like he was being fucked from behind and in front and he cried out, helplessly, giving himself completely to Castiel without a fight.

Castiel felt the shift in Dean's body and he thrust inside his lover harder, faster until Dean came, splashing his seed over the wall in front of him and coating Castiel's fingers with thick ropes of his cum. Castiel felt the ripples of Dean's orgasm tightening his body around Castiel's still thrusting dick and he came, flooding Dean with pulsing waves of his cum, screaming Dean's name to the skies as though he'd won a personal victory.

He pulled away, allowing Dean to turn to face him, back pressed to the wall as he pinned his lover to the brickwork, chests pressed firmly together. Dean was breathing harshly, unable to catch his breath after the frantic love0making they'd indulged in against the wall, yet Castiel was barely out of breath.

Castiel leant in, pressed his lips against Dean's in a possessive kiss, tongue jabbing harshly inside the hunter's mouth. Dean opened up for him, enjoying the sudden dominance Castiel had over him and moaned into the angel's mouth when Castiel started buffeting him with his hips. Castiel's cock slid and slipped beside Dean's own, stimulating him until Dean was hard again, meeting his lover thrust for thrust. The hunter gripped Castiel's hips between rough hands as they writhed against the wall, breath harsh and mingling as they rocked and rutted against each other, gazes locked and intimate. They came together, cum mixing and spreading over sweaty skin as they continued rutting together. Finally their bodies stilled and Dean rested his forehead against the slightly smaller man's shoulder.

"Jesus, Cas, that was fantastic," he panted out, trying to regain the ability to breathe again. "We're definitely doing that again."

"Sex or the sword fighting?" Castiel asked, voice warm with amusement.

"Both," Dean insisted.

"That is acceptable, Dean," Castiel replied, before leaning in to nuzzle Dean's neck affectionately.

"So that's what you angels get up to in Heaven, is it?" Dean asked, after some time.

"The sword fighting, yes. Sex, no," Castiel replied. "The sex is all ours."

"Good, because I'm not sharing you with some angelic sons of bitches, just so you know," Dean laughed.

"I don't want to be shared," Castiel replied firmly. "I love you, Dean."

"Yeah, me too," Dean replied, as he stared at Castiel.

Castiel could only smile and accept the Dean Winchester form of saying I love you. He knew that Dean loved him after all. He dressed and offered the hunter his trenchcoat to make up for Dean's lack of jeans to wear. The hunter accepted his coat gratefully and followed his lover back to the motel room. He was glad upon reaching it that Sam wasn't yet back to witness his pantless state.

~fini~


End file.
